Turnabout Silence
by Julianne Nicole
Summary: Phoenix, Maya, Miles, Gumshoe, Franziska, and Lang play the television gameshow Silent Library! What challenges are in store for them to endure? Find out in Turnabout Silence!


_**~Turnabout Silence~**_

-Wright and Co. Law Offices-

"Nick!" Maya and Pearl barged into the office with a piece of notebook paper that they had written on.

"Over here." Phoenix said from the back of the office.

"Mr. Nick, are you scrubbing the toilet again?" Pearl asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said. He had just finished watering the plant in the corner. 'Charley' as Mia used to call it. He would clean the toilet daily after he had done so, for no particular reason other than it's just something to do.

"There's no time for that, Nick!" Maya shouted, waving the paper.

"Why not?"

Maya and Pearl went on to explain that a show that they watch called Silent Library was seeking celebrity contestants to play, and they had written down how to register on that notebook paper. Phoenix read the paper.

"Hold it! I think it's a fun idea and all, but it says here you need six people. And Pearls is too young to play." He said.

"Yeah, but Pearly could come along and watch, right? And you could invite some people you know to play!" Maya suggested.  
>"Like who, Maya?" Phoenix asked.<p>

"Um... You could ask Gumshoe! …... And Mr. Edgeworth! …... Maybe even Franziska! And what about that one guy from Interpol that's friends with Franziska?"

"Lang?"  
>"Yeah, him!"<p>

Phoenix sighed and Maya and Pearl called the others to invite them to play as he registered everyone to be on the show.

-Silent Library-

"Hello! I am Zero Kazama, and this is not a gameshow. This... Is Silent Library!" The host said, staring directly into the camera. Everyone walked into the library when an overhead voice said their name. In a different room, Pearl, Ema Skye, Lana Skye, Kay Faraday, Maggey Byrde, and Larry Butz were going to watch the show.

"Meet the players!" The strange off-screen voice said.

"Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright!" Phoenix walks in and points at the camera.

"Kurain Village Spirit Channeler Maya Fey!" Maya nods toward the camera.

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth!" Miles bows at the camera.

"Prosecutor Franziska von Karma!" Franziska whips the camera.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe!" Gumshoe scratches the back of his head and laughs.

"And Interpol Agent Shi-Long Lang!" Lang pulls his sunglasses off of his face and grins. They all sat at the contestant's table.

-Round One, Challenge One-

"Round One! These challenges are worth $300. And remember: Silence!" Zero Kazama warned them. Miles counted to three and everyone flips a card. Everyone except Lang got 'safe'. He got the one with the skull and crossbones. Phoenix pulled the lever to reveal the challenge. _"Mike's Mic",_ it read. Everyone snickered except Lang.

"The contestant must wear earphones connected to Officer Mike Meekins' megaphone and suffer the consequences!" The voice said. Officer Meekins walks in and connects the earphones. He shrieks and whistles into the megaphone. Lang remained calm and collected. Soon, the challenge ended. Everyone awaited Zero's commentary.  
>"That didn't phase you one bit. You get the money!"<p>

-Round One, Challenge Two-

For the next challenge, Maya drew the skull and crossbones. Phoenix pulled the lever revealing the second challenge. _"Objection Overruled"._

"The contestant must have their hands repeatedly smashed by a Judge-Bot's gavels for 30 seconds!" An exact, albeit robotic, replica of the Judge wheeled itself in. Maya placed her hands on the table reluctantly. As the Judge-Bot smacked her hands, she said "Owowowowowowowowowowow!" repeatedly. When the 30 seconds were up, the Judge-Bot wheeled itself out and everyone waited for Zero's input. "You said ow." Everyone groaned, and Franziska prepared to lash out at Maya with that whip. "But you were quiet. You get the money!" Zero added.

-Round One, Challenge Three-

Hilariously, it was Phoenix himself who was the next victim. He sighed and pulled the lever. _"Godot Blend #Ow"._

"The contestant must be 'served' three cups of coffee by Godot!" Godot came in, grinning. He stood across the room from Phoenix. He pressed a button on his visor, and filled the three mugs on the table with coffee that came out of the visor. He threw the first one at Wright. His teammates roared with laughter. He stepped closer to Phoenix and just poured the second one down the front of his shirt. Everyone once again struggled to keep quiet. Godot took the last mug of coffee and shattered it on Phoenix's head. Everybody just gave up and laughed really loud. Godot picked one of the empty mugs up off the floor, filled it with visor coffee, and drank it as he exited. Everyone sat down again and looked at Zero. "You were brave, but your friends howled like monkeys. No money!"  
>"You're kidding me, right? I went through all that for nothing?" Phoenix asked.<p>

"Phoenix Wright, you foolishly foolish fool!" Franziska whipped him.

"It was your fault, why are you whipping me?"

"Yeah! Don't hit Nick!"

"You did it too, Maya!"

"HOLD IT!" The group turned to see Zero staring at them. "Can we get back on track now?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

-Round Two, Challenge One-

"Round Two! Each challenge is now worth $400. But remember: Silence! Resume playing!" Zero said. This time, Gumshoe was the victim, much to his dismay. Phoenix revealed the challenge. _"Loony Fools"._

"The contestant must have balloons attached to their body popped by Franziska's whip!" Detective Gumshoe was actually doing fairly well, until the last balloon. "AAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They already knew what Zero would say.  
>"What was that? FAIL!"<p>

-Round Two, Challenge Two-

Now, it was Franziska's turn. Phoenix snickered and pulled the lever. _"Boot to the Head". _

"The contestant must suffer boots to the head from each of their teammates!" Everybody other than Franziska was given a boot launcher. Gumshoe was laughing so hard he accidentally fired his at the ceiling. The challenge was over.

"Your pain... Shall be rewarded. You get the cash!"

-Round Three, Challenge One-

"Final Round! Each challenge is now worth $500. And remember: Silence! Finish the game!" Zero said.

"In this challenge, five contestants must endure the punishment!" The voice said. Everyone but Edgeworth had to do the challenge. Phoenix grumbled to himself and pulled the lever. _"Nasty Noodles"._

"Five contestants must eat instant noodles flavored with toothpaste, Pixy Stix, sour spray, extra-spicy curry powder, and way too much salt within 60 seconds!" Gumshoe got the toothpaste, Phoenix got the sour spray, Maya got the Pixy Stix, Franziska got the salt, and Lang got the curry.

The timer was started. Gumshoe and Lang finished theirs, but then everyone needed the trashcan. Gumshoe finished everybody's for them within the last 10 seconds.  
>"Hm... I'll give you that one for trying. Nice one Gumshoe. You get the cash!" Zero said.<p>

-Round Three, Challenge Two-

This time, Miles had to do the challenge. He did a facepalm as Wright laughed and pulled the lever. _"Human Hamster". _

"The contestant must run in a human-sized hamster wheel for 30 seconds!" Miles got in the wheel and ran. Considering he runs up twelve flights of stairs every day, this was probably too easy. Once the time was up, everyone sat back down again.  
>"That was impressive! You get the cash!"<p>

-Round Three, Challenge Three-

This challenge was another five person challenge, which again, did not include Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix pulled the lever. _"Ungrouped Hug"._

"Five contestants must separate themselves from each other while wearing Velcro suits within 40 seconds. Miles told them all who to attach to. Maya was stuck to Phoenix and Gumshoe, Phoenix was stuck to Lang and Maya, Lang was stuck to Phoenix and Franziska, and Franziska got stuck with Gumshoe and Lang. Miles held Franziska's whip so she couldn't use it on anybody. Everyone got unstuck, except for Gumshoe and Franziska.  
>"You foolishly foolish fool! Get away from me, Scruffy!" Franziska shouted. Everybody facepalmed.<br>"Does this mean we lose the challenge, sir?" Gumshoe asked.

They finally unstuck themselves and sat back at the table.

"So close, yet so, so far. Fail! No money!" Zero said.

"So in the end, the ace attorney and friends rack up a total of $2000! That's $333 per player!" The announcer says. End of show!

_**Author's Note: Hello! =^-^= Did you enjoy the story? Well, I sincerely hope you did! Please know that this was not written to make fun of either Ace Attorney or Silent Library. But it was written to honor two great things! If you liked this story, please be looking forward to the sequel featuring the Skye sisters, Larry Butz, Maggey Byrde, Kay Faraday, and again, Gumshoe. Also look for Silence is Golden (Organization XIII plays Silent Library) and other similar stories! Thanks for reading! See you! =^-^= -JNC**_


End file.
